User talk:FabRoxyRox
Welcome to my talk page! If you want message me at my talk page, please use a talkbox or use a signature at the end or at the beggining of your message. Thanks for visiting! And please don't copy. Note: Please do not be rude and use bad words. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:FabRoxyRox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 02:40, February 2, 2013}} Again, please stop adding unnecessary pictures here except you use them. One more time you repeat your bad action, you'll get blocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) You HAVE TO USE them immediately from the time you uploaded them! The pictures that belong to no articles are unnecessary and will be auto-deleted. I've never said you uploaded them just for fun so don't self-translate or mistake that! Finally, I don't think these pages like Wizgiz need too much pictures like that, when they lack too much information! We now need contributor, not image uploader! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I am Winx Lovix, and please don't upload pictures but use them! 11:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Winx Lovix! I wanted to use the picture, but I'm having trouble trying to use it on my profile page can you help me? FabRoxyRox (talk) 11:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi there :) I think I can help you with your image problem. On the side of your editing page should be a toolbar and one of the sections should be titled "Add features and media". The first icon is Photo. Click that and upload the picture you'd like :) If you've already uploaded it, type . --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:17, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks Winx Lovix! ;D FabRoxyRox (talk) 10:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, RoseXinh! I'm still new here so I'm not really familiar with uploading photos :( Can you tell me what am I doing wrong? FabRoxyRox (talk) 11:20, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I saw above you replied to my message about pictures and mistook me for Winx Lovix :P My name is BelievixinStella, but you can call me Brittney :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:30, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Brittney. Sorry for the mistake. Can anyone tell me how to do talkboxes? FabRoxyRox (talk) 03:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) I can make one for you. You just need to give me colors and an image :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:12, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay! But what are the colours for? The letter or the background, Brittney? FabRoxyRox (talk) 03:16, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You can tell me the colors for both :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome. You're talkbox looks really pretty :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:18, May 18, 2013 (UTC) If you need advice on merging talkboxes, RoseXinh can help you. She's very experienced at it :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I saw your message on Najmah's page (NA8321). So you understand Indonesian? Cool! ✿Flora✿ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ✿'Fairy of Nature!'✿] 04:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Can u Make me Sig? It's okay. If you need help, just say it... Since hestitation just wastes our time. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! My name is sarah. I just want to ask you, if I can make you any more talkboxes or do anything to them, please ask me! Show me the templats please. I can merge them. Your talkboxes are done! Hi :)!! 06:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, sure, we can be friends ;)!! Btw, who's your favorite fairy? Mine is Roxy ^.^ 08:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I Want the front name Be Stella,BackCover Green And text Color Yellow and i want it Say Stellz~Hi There! and u said" (http://fsymbols.com/signs/]], and then give them along with the text. (Like this:✿Stêłłz ~ Hi, there :D)) Well i want it like :✿Stêłłz ~ Hi, there Thanks so much for the nice words! You too. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) You were born in Indonesia? But you live in Malaysia! How come? ♪Musa♪ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♪Fairy of Music!♪] 00:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) What's the Template? Thnx IDK. Maybe one of the users removed it while he/she was editing. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) No, you are only the co-head. and change the page A BIT, and NO, dont remove ANY RULE! Hey :D! I saw you have been talking with StellzSunshine. So, I'm Rutchelle you can call me Rose or Flora. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll call you Roxy, Laura and Lyn ^^! Hey, do you watch Pop Pixie? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey There! Fab! Can u make me sad and Mad talkBox Thnk!